Wakana's Hurting Love
by Akari Stella
Summary: Everyone knows about Wakana's personality, but do they know about her hidden feelings. Knowing that her late husband still had feelings for his first love even when they were together made her suffer, but she kept her smile for his happiness. Five girls find out about her true feelings and that history might be repeating itself.


**Short story cuz I'm bored…. For those who didn't realise it or you did but never thought about it, I made this story based on one of my fav characters from Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, Wakana Nura. You'll read why soon.**

 **I do not own Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan. If I did, I would give Kana some more love on the show and she would be with Rikuo. That's right. They are my ship, but I promise that it's not really in the story.**

* * *

 **Wakana's Hurting Love**

* * *

"Why must I study with you three girls?" Yuki-Onna asked as she flipped thru the book. "I'm a youkai of the Night Parade so I don't need to know anything about human history."

The five girls were at the Nura house, studying for their upcoming test. They decided to study together while the head of the house was away on business with some companions. Worrying about the girl's safety without him around, the young master asked Yuki-Onna to watch over them.

"Why not?" Maki Saori smiled as she looked up from her book. "It's so big here and I'm actually liking it."

"I'm not…" Yura Keikain muttered as she looked around her. "I still can't get used to being surrounded with this much yokai energy."

"I'm with you on that one, but you have to admit that this place is awesome." Tori Natsumi smiled as she rolled to her back.

Kana Ienaga looked at the yokai. "Oikawa-san, if you don't pass this test, you might get held back. We won't be in the same grade anymore."

"She's right on that one." Maki smiled.

"Uh huh." The other two agreed.

"Fine…" Tsurara muttered when she realised that she might not be in the same class as her master. "I'll study."

"I brought snacks." The five looked up to see the mother of the household with a tray of tea and snacks. "I hope I made it on time for a break."

"Yeah!" They smiled as they gathered and got into a circle, eating the treats.

"Oh yeah, Nura-san." Maki started. "You're Nura-kun's human mother so that means his dad was a yokai, right?"

"He was half youkai since Rikuo is only a quarter, correct?" Kana smiled.

"Yes." Wakana smiled back as Tsurara looked at the human. "Did Rikuo tell you that?"

"Yes." Kana nodded. "I asked about his dad and he told me."

"So you fell for a half-yokai, huh?" Maki continued. "What was it like?"

"Hmm…" The woman sighed as she remembered the man. "He was amazing. My family had yokai problems and made me interested in him. We started out as friends, but the more I got to know him, the more I slowly became to love him. He rarely smiled at first, but he said that falling for me made him the happiest man in the world. I was his treasure."

"So romantic." Tori blushed as she remembered a certain yokai from that household. The other girls agreed enjoying the story.

"But…" Wakana's smiled turned sad as she looked at the roof. "He loved me but yearned for her."

"Her?" Kana blinked.

The human mother nodded. "Her name was Otome Yamabuki, a beautiful flower yokai that stole Rihan's heart the first time. He told me about her before we got married. She was his first love and he couldn't forget her."

The five stayed quiet as they listened. "Rihan was depressed after her death and always thought of her. I was told that I saved him from his depression, but he was still in love with her. I know. After all, I watched him curse himself for letting her die. Loving him was the only way for me to make him smile and be happy. I even told him that I would out longer than him so I could make sure he was happy."

"Wakana-sama…" Tsurara watched as the woman looked as if she was ready to cry with her saddened smile.

"Right now, he's with her." The mother smiled. "I'm happy for him, but it hurts. Knowing that the person you love still loves another, it hurts a lot. However, I love him so much that even if I pass and find them together, I would let them be. Seeing that smile he makes when I cause it again is the only thing I need."

The five looked at the woman with sorrow. Knowing that the love of your life that you married still loved their first was heartbreaking, yet this woman wished for his happiness instead of her own. It amazed them all so much that they were speechless.

Wakana picked up the empty cups and placed them on the tray. "I wasted your time with my story. I'll go back now so you can study." She smiled.

"Rikuo's mom!" Kana got to her feet and smiled at the woman. "I'm sure that Rikuo's father loved you just as much as he loved her. If he saw you again, I' m sure he would wish for your happiness just like you wished for his."

Tsurara stood up as well. "I'm sure that Otome-sama and Wakana-sama would be great friends! After all, you both love the same man!" The other three got up, agreeing with their friends.

Wakana smiled at the girls with love. "Thank you, you two. Good luck with your exams."

"Thank you!" They all bowed.

Kana and Tsurara looked at each then at the ground, knowing that history was repeating itself. Yokai against human for the heart of the Supreme Leader. Thanks a lot, Hiroshi Shiibashi.

* * *

 **Like I said, short. I just wanted to say that this lady probably knew about her love's first love and how much he loved her so… Yeah. It's just a theory, but it could have happened. Like he could of told her one night and she would have still accepted him. Next day, she throws up and boom! They are going to be parents! Jk!XD**

 **Last part was just for jokes. If you do not know who Hiroshi Shiibashi is, you are no fan of** _ **Nurarihyon no Mago**_ **! And if you don't know that anem, get out of here! Well, I'm already done, so there's no need. Oh well. Hope you liked and tell me what you guys think about my theory! I WISH TO READ YOUR REVIEWS!**


End file.
